


Harry's Lou Year 2016

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Champagne, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lingerie, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Object Insertion, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's fluff and smut. Happy 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Lou Year 2016

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by this**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Happy twenty-sixteen baby,” Louis said, brushing his lips quickly across Harry’s.

“Mmm, you too baby,” Harry replied, wrapping his legs around Louis’ as he lay on top of him.  They’d spent the day sunning themselves and getting sand in places they didn’t even know existed, and were now freshly showered and ringing in the new year at their ultra-private Caribbean villa.

“I think twenty-sixteen is gonna be amazing for us,” Louis said, teeth tugging at Harry's bottom lip.

“Yeah, lemme go get the champagne,” Harry replied, sitting up from laying down and dumping Louis onto the couch. “Wanker,” he muttered teasingly.  He heard Harry in the kitchen and walking into the bedroom. Then...nothing….

“The fuck did he go? I was looking forward to that expensive champagne,” Louis wondered after about five minutes.  “Harold!” he yelled.

“In here, love!” he finally answered.  When Louis opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks because Harry was on his knees on the bed, two champagne glasses in one hand, a bottle of champagne in the other, and he was wearing a gorgeous maroon silk two-piece nightie, spaghetti strap top and shorts, the tip of his monster cock dangling below the bottom hem.

“Happy New Year, love,” Harry said, smile spreading across his face.

“Baby,” Louis gasped, walking into the room. Harry poured a glass of champagne and handed it to Louis, then took a swig from the bottle.  Louis took the glass from his hand, downed it in one gulp then presented it to him for more.  As Harry poured, Louis ducked his head into his neck and licked his pulse point.  “You look so pretty,” he observed, squeezing his arse.

“I wanna be pretty for you,” Harry said softly.

“You are, love, always,” Louis whispered in his ear as he took the glass from Harry.  He took a step back and said “let me get a good look at you."  As he sipped his drink, Harry twirled around on the bed, soft pink skin glistening in the light, maroon satin caressing his curves.  Louis felt himself get hard; when Harry stopped, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pinned him to the bed, dragging his teeth over his jawline and pressing his palms into his hip bones. Harry continued to drink champagne from the bottle while Louis kissed his chest and down to his waist, wetting the satin fabric with his spit.  When he got to the shorts, he sucked at the tip of Harry’s already hard cock as it bulged thru the fabric then put his hand up under the shorts and tugged at his balls.

“Fuck, Lou” Harry gasped as Louis continued to mouth at his cock. “You’re such a tease,” he complained, now writhing on the bed.

“Funny coming from someone wearing red satin knickers,” Louis replied smiling.  He put his entire mouth around Harry’s cock head over the shorts, causing Harry’s hips to buck up and champagne to spill on the bed.  Louis relentlessly blew him, satin in his mouth as Harry’s cock pulsed underneath him, pre-come and spit wetting the fabric, Louis rolling Harry's balls around in his other hand, Harry continuing to swill champagne.

“Babe, I...oh fuck,” Harry muttered, sweat now shining off his slightly sun-burnt body.  

“You’re gonna come aren’t you?” Louis wondered and with a few last licks of his satin-covered cock, Harry came, wetting the already spit-soaked fabric.  “Oh, look, princess, you made a mess in your pretty shorts, these need to come off,” Louis said, tugging them off Harry’s body as he gasped.  Now he lay there with just the spaghetti strap top on, champagne dripping down his chin, cock as red as the satin.  Louis trailed his tongue back up his body to meet him for a deep, dirty, champagne-flavored kiss that had them both gasping for air.  

“Lou,” Harry said. “Want you, please,” he begged.

“Okay, princess,” Louis promised, taking multiple gulps from the bottle.  “You’re probably still stretched from earlier, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve had this planned for a while; this afternoon was a bit of a surprise, more of an I-drank-too-many-margaritas-at-lunch-and-now-I'm-horny-just-fuck-me-over-the-ottoman thing.”

“That works for me too,” Louis teased, now finishing the remaining champagne.  “Babe, can I try something?” Louis wondered.

“Course, anything,” Harry agreed so Louis scrambled off the bed to get the lube then returned, completely naked, with the champagne bottle still in his hand. He sat on Harry’s chest and squirted lube along the entire neck of the bottle as Harry’s eyes widened.

“Yeah?” Louis asked in anticipation.  

Harry nodded. “Yes, please, oh fuck,” Harry groaned as Louis sat in between his legs.  He put his hand on Harry’s knee and said “just relax, baby. If it hurts, what’s our safe word?”

Harry took a deep breath and let his legs fall apart softly. He closed his eyes and said “tiger” and then he felt the cold glass of the champagne bottle against his warm hole as Louis slowly twisted the bottle inside him.

“Babe you’re still so open from earlier, fuck it’s going so deep,” Louis observed in amazement as Harry continued his deep breathing, now tugging his knees up to his chest.  When it stopped they both gasped as Louis slowly turned the bottle inside him, neck of the bottle grazing over Harry's prostate.  “Babe, open your eyes, it looks so pretty,” so Harry gazed down at the bottle sticking out of his ass. And he had to admit it did look cool.

“Feels good, Lou, fuck. Nice and cold and wet, god. Twist it some more,” Harry begged so Louis did, slowly at first then quicker, pulling it down and up, around and around, Harry’s cock starting to fill up again.  Louis tapped him on the hip. “Can you roll over, love?” he asked so Harry rolled on his stomach, arse up, bottle sticking out of his arse.  Louis kissed his cheeks and around the bottle, muttering “this is fucking amazing,” and he heard Harry whimper.

“Lou,” he said suddenly. “Need you,” he demanded.

“Okay, okay, just a sec,” Louis said quickly, grabbing a glass from the bed side table that had a small amount of champagne in it.  “Kay I’m gonna take this out,” Louis explained, slowly pulling the bottle out as he watched Harry’s arse contract with every move.  When it slid out with a loud “POP!” noise, Louis poured the champagne from the glass down Harry’s crack then licked it up from his balls, across his now warm, slick, wet hole, to suck the remainder of it off the top of his arse.

“Louis, please,” Harry begged, now wiggling his arse in Louis’ face.

“Sorry, love, got carried away,” Louis apologized, slicking up his cock with lube and putting the tip around Harry’s hole.  “Looks so pretty, love,” Louis observed, grabbing the hem of his satin top and pushing himself inside with a grunt.  When he bottomed out, Harry threw his head back and groaned his name, brown curls flopping around his head and fuck if Louis didn’t love this man more than life itself.  He gripped his hips and started pulsing into him, balls knocking together, Harry rocking back on his knees to meet Louis’ thrusts.  The way Harry softly whispered his name while he was fucking him was honestly one of Louis’ favorite things, because only he could make him do that. No one else. Not some beard or public relations stunt-of-the-week.

_Just Louis…._

Louis fucked him until the soft “Louis” escaping Harry’s mouth became louder and more forceful, which meant he was close to coming.  Louis pressed his chest to Harry’s back, the wet satin sticking between them and grabbed his cock.  “Come for me, princess,” he demanded and with a few thrusts, Harry came with a shout, tight, hot heat now even tighter and hotter around Louis’ cock.

As Harry’s come seeped through Louis’ fingers and onto the bed, he pumped into him quickly then came with a shout. “FUCK, Harry! FUCK!” he yelled as his hips stilled inside him.  Harry fell to the duvet, Louis on top of him, now kissing the back of his sweaty neck as come continued to pulse into Harry.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry gasped, red satin now deep maroon from sweat, champagne and come.  Louis rolled beside Harry and tucked him into him so he was the little spoon, continuing to kiss his shoulder and upper back. 

“I love you baby,” Louis cooed.  “Happy new year.”

Harry turned his head around to meet him for a kiss. “Love you too. Happy LOU year,” he replied with a smile.

“You’ve been waiting all day to say that haven’t you?” Louis teased, nipping at the tip of his nose with his teeth.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, now rolling back on his side as they lay there, Caribbean moonlight flooding in the open windows, soft breeze blowing the curtains away as New Year's fireworks exploded in the distance.

Suddenly Louis said “Let’s get married.”

“Louis we can’t without our mums they’d have our heads,” Harry protested.

“No, I don’t mean now I mean this year sometime,” Louis clarified.  

Harry gripped his hand. “For real?”

“Yeah, we’ve been engaged for, what, two years? It’s time,” Louis agreed.

“Lou are you serious? I mean you’ve never talked about a date or plans or anything,” Harry said quickly, before Louis changed his mind.

Louis laughed. “Yes, love of course. When we get back, pick a date, a venue all that and we’ll start planning. I think twenty-sixteen is gonna be our year.”

Tears brimmed to Harry’s eyes.  “I love you, baby. If I’d have known wearing this outfit was all it took to get you to set a date I would’ve done it two years ago,” he teased, kissing Louis.

“Wanker, you know we couldn’t have gotten married two years ago,” Louis reminded him, tickling his side.  “But we can this year so let’s do it.”

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, happier than they’d been in a very long time….When Louis awoke the next morning, he found Harry sat on the villa's porch, wedding planning sites on his laptop.  “Getting a head start, love?” he wondered teasingly to which Harry just smiled.

"Lou, twenty-sixteen will be Harry's Lou year," he mused, clicking on a potential reception website.  Louis climbed onto his lap, shoving the computer out of his way and pulled Harry to him. "More so than ever before. And you deserve it baby, so much," he agreed, sticking his tongue down Harry's throat while Harry grabbed his arse. "Now let's start 'Harry's Lou Year' out with a bang, yeah?" Louis suggested seductively and Harry took him up on the offer....

On July 28, 2016-almost six years to the day after they met in the Xfactor loo-Harry and Louis married in a small, family-only affair at a church in Louis’ hometown.  When they escaped on their honeymoon back to the island where Louis first suggested their nuptials, Louis surprised Harry with an outfit similar to the one he wore that fateful night, one in each colour of the rainbow and for every night of their honeymoon.  

“This has been a 'Harry Lou year' indeed,” Louis mused as his husband dropped to his knees to take his cock into his generous mouth, wearing his new midnight blue satin lingerie, warm Caribbean breezes swirling around them….

 


End file.
